Cosas de Dos
by Analif
Summary: Regalo para Fallen Fan de parte de su amiga invisible ahora visible. Rareslash. Regulus Black / James Potter.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Rowling. Todo es de Rowling. Todo es de Rowling...

**Cosa de dos**

_Con cariño, para FallenFall_

X – x – X – x – X

_"Mismo lugar. Misma hora. J.P." _

Y como siempre, llegas tarde. ¿Puntualidad? No, no creo que la conozcas. _No, no la conoces_. Caminas como nervioso, como asustado. Algo importante tienes en mente y no sabes cuál es la mejor manera de abordarlo ¿Cierto? _Te conozco, Potter_. Sé que lo que oculta tu mirada no es más que miedo en su más puro y limpio estado.

Hasta parece que no soy yo el que es dos años menor.

Acércate un poco más, eso es. Déjame leer en tu rostro las emociones que no sabes controlar, _que no quieres controlar_. Quiero ver en tu mente sin necesidad de recurrir a la magia y llegar a desnudarte sólo con miradas.

- Viniste…

Susurrándote a ti mismo de nuevo. Tienes esa rara costumbre de querer autoconvencerte de los hechos ¿Eh, Potter?

¡Por supuesto que estoy aquí, idiota! He dejado a medias mis deberes, me he escapado de mi sala común a media noche y llevo quince minutos esperándote aquí, porque sé que tienes algo nuevo que contarme.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Te pregunto… no es que tenga prisa, pero en serio tengo curiosidad por saber lo que pasa. _Lo que te pasa._

- Mmm… - No me gusta que titubees, porque parece que quieres mentirme – Regulus, tengo algo que decirte. – Guardas silencio.

Lo sé. Lo sé. El problema tuyo tiene nombre de mujer. No te preocupes por las explicaciones porque hasta mí han llegado los rumores. Digamos que no eres muy discreto, Potter.

- ¿Y bien?

- Estoy saliendo con Evans.

Perfecto. Ahí está. Ya lo has soltado y esperas a que te de mi punto de vista. Y te juro que no te decepcionaré, pero tan sólo dame unos minutos para tratar de expresar lo que quiero decir en un modo en que tú lo entiendas.

- ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga, Potter?

¿Por qué te sorprende mi respuesta? No es justo que me mires dolido, ni mucho menos que empieces a pensar que no valgo la pena _Porque lo valgo, gracias_, ni tampoco que te preguntes a ti mismo porqué sigues aquí. No es justo.

No es justo porque en mi interior, yo me pregunto lo mismo.

¡Por favor, Potter! Hay mucho mejores tipos que tú. No eres un Dios. No tienes un carácter perfecto, y normalmente cuando estamos juntos, peleamos o tenemos sexo. Porque para mantener una conversación civilizada no servimos ninguno de los dos.

Lo más que me has ofrecido en este tiempo ha sido un poco de tu tiempo y las piernas abiertas. Y no me estoy quejando, pero es que duele.

_Dueles._

- Nada… supongo…

Supones, por supuesto. Pero te diré un secreto; quieres que yo haga algo al respecto.

Quieres verme perder el control y comportarme como un crío inmaduro. Quieres verme replicar y despotricar en tu contra y tratar de hacer una y mil artimañas para convencerte que soy lo mejor para ti.

_O lo peor, depende el punto de vista._

- Potter… - Retienes el aire al pensar que comenzaré con una exasperante diatriba.

Me miras a los ojos, anhelante.

- Potter… - repito – _James_, yo no puedo hacer nada.

Porque eres Gryffindor. Porque eres mayor. Eres un desastre. Eres maleducado, gamberro y extravagante. Te gusta llamar la atención. Amas ser el centro de los chismes. Por que te gusta la pelirroja. Porque eres amigo de mi _querido_ hermano mayor.

- Bien… - Tus ojos se escuren – Si no harás nada, yo sí.

Te acercas y me besas. Pero yo no respondo, porque sé que si lo hago, no podré detenerme después.

_Y tú no quieres que me detenga._

Siempre me han gustado tus besos. Son tan melancólicos y húmedos como la lluvia, pero me hacen sentir libre, volando entre los árboles, con peligro de estrellarme entre sus hojas y salir herido. Tú me acaricias con los labios.

_Total, podemos odiarnos después._

Me haces perder el control y te rodeo con mis brazos, profundizando nuestro beso. Me gusta sentirte cerca, más grande que mi cuerpo pero más pequeño que mi mente. Me gusta tratar de controlarte. Gimes dentro de mi boca y esa es toda la señal que necesito. Te acerco a la pared más cercana, y te atrapo con mi cuerpo.

- Régulus…

Devoro tus labios, delineo tus mejillas, beso tu cuello. Muerdo. Gimes. Acaricio. Pides más. Meto mis manos bajo tu ropa y sigo el contorno de tu cuerpo. Encuentro tus pezones, sigo más abajo. Toco tu estómago.

- Régulus…

Junto nuestras caderas y¡Oh! James, parece ser que me deseas tanto que no te puedes reprimir. Arremetes contra mí y caigo de espaldas a el suelo, pero no me importa el golpe porque estás de nuevo atacándome a besos y ahora me torturas con tus dedos. Desabrochas mi cinturón y te deshaces de mis pantalones. Metes la mano bajo mi ropa interior y encuentras mi erección. Y ni tardo ni perezoso, te la llevas a la boca.

- ¡Oh Merlín!, James…

Me fascina cómo besas, James, pero sin duda alguna esto también me vuelve loco. Y estoy seguro que mis gemidos y suspiros lo confirman. Y cuando estoy tan cerca, _tan cerca_, del punto de éxtasis total, te retiras, subes hasta mi rostro y te detienes a mirarme.

Dioses… jamás antes alguien me había mirado así. Me siento expuesto y vulnerable. _A punto de caramelo._

- Es la última vez, Régulus.

Yo asiento, mientras algo se rompe por dentro.

No sé en qué momento te quitaste los pantalones -- Bendita lengua la tuya --, pero ahora tu erección apunta al cielo. Te sientas sobre mis caderas y tú mismo te penetras con mi cuerpo.

- ¡Oh! Régulus…

Cierras los ojos, porque sé que disfrutas del momento. Separas tus labios y un profundo sonido sale de tu garganta cuando ya no puedo entrar más en ti. Estoy tan adentro que hasta duele.

Y así comienza el suave vaivén entre nosotros. Subes y bajas lentamente, torturándome por la falta de velocidad, cuando de pronto bajas tu rostro al mío y me besas otra vez, para después mirarme a los ojos y aumentar la velocidad.

Ya no gimes, James, ahora gritas. Y me fascina que me rompas los tímpanos con tu voz.

Te tomo de las caderas mientras te penetro. Tomo tu erección entre mis dedos y compruebo que tus gritos aún pueden subir ciertos decídeles.

De pronto, cuando estoy profundamente clavado en tu cuerpo y mi mano aprieta rápidamente tu miembro, te muerdes los labios y cierras los ojos. Todo tu cuerpo tiembla y gritas mi nombre. Te derramas entre mi cuerpo y el tuyo, contrayendo deliciosamente tu entrada, para goce e inicio de mi orgasmo. Termino dentro de ti.

Y es ahí, James, en la cumbre de mi orgasmo, cuando me doy cuenta de por qué debemos separarnos y por qué no queremos hacerlo.

Porque da igual lo que hagamos, lo que pensemos, lo que creamos. Lo que destruimos.

El amor y el odio son cosas de dos…

_Y tú y yo ya somos uno._


End file.
